aliased
by abcdefg
Summary: so sorry!
1. prologue

**Title**: Aliased **Author**: abcdefg 

**Disclaimer**: Alias does NOT belong to me although I really want it to be, but J.J. Abrams would probably kill me, so…NO!

**Reviews**: Yes please!

*************************************************************

**Author's note**: This is my first fan-fic so please be niceJ…also I wanna thank everybody who's reading this cos' it means you're probably one of the first to read my work…sorry if there's any etiquette I missed out on and any comments please tell meJ

***********************************************************************

Prologue 

"Syd…"

"I've been gone for 2 yrs? 2 whole yrs?"

Nervously, Vaughn raked a hand through his hair. Something flashed blindingly, and Sydney soon realized that it was the small piece of silver wrapped around his ring finger. Funny, how it seemed to glare painfully at her. Sensing her attention, Vaughn quickly stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"Vaughn" she said in a dangerous voice, 

"What is that?"

"Syd…please don't start now," he pleaded.

"What is that?" she asked again, pronouncing every syllable slowly and with perfection.

"Syd, could we talk about this late?"

"You've gotten married," She stated in a quiet voice.

 "No! How could you do this to me? It's been only what? 2 years? 2 freaking years Vaughn, how could you do this to me? How could you move on so fast? Forget it, you don't have to answer that, apparently I wasn't worth enough for you to wait for me, you've probably never even loved me, and I'll just be the dear little asset Sydney whom you had a nice little fling with."

Vaughn sprang up from his seat, eyes flashing dangerously, only that little bit of self-control kept him from pouncing on her.

"Don't you ever doubt that Sydney Bristow, don't you ever doubt my love for you ever again, don't you ever doubt this last shred of sanity that I've been hanging onto for the last 2 years. Never ever again." with that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Sydney braced herself against her seat, she'd never seen Vaughn that upset or angry before, not once. It scared her, but at the same time it provided some comfort. Did this mean he still loved her? She shouldn't be thinking of this, he was married; she shouldn't even allow herself to. Silently, she stood up and walked out of the room.

Tbc… 

************************************************************************************************

Well? How was that for starters? It's my first. I'm not American so please forgive me if I used any weird slang that you might not know*LOL*…Any way tell me if there are any mistakes, and I'd really really appreciate reviews, now I finally know what its like to write and be wanting reviews…btw, if you're wondering why its so short, I just wanna remind you it's a prologue*evil grin*…anyway I shd be updating soon, so cya!


	2. the trip home

Thank you to anybody who might be reading this, and especially to my first two reviewers.

**Leo's lil' sista**: Thanks for being the first one to review, and I read your story its great, actually I haven't seen any good-looking guys get angry either*lol*

**Starlight warrior**: Sorry about all the funny language but I'll try not to use any more abbreviations. Also, I was only planning on the title being temporary, I wasn't so sure what to call it. Oh yeah, could you tell me what's "ooc"? *Grins sheepishly*

**********************************************************************

**Disclaimer**: Not mine…not mine. Never will be mine…SO DON'T SUE!!

Chapter1 

They sat opposite each other, not a word uttered between them. Finally, Vaughn broke the silence.

"Syd, are you alright?"

"Yeah…"she replied, staring at her hands. They did seem to have aged a little.

"Do you want to talk? After all it's been two years…"he trailed off.

"Alright…what happened to Will and Francie?"

"Well, Francie's dead, both the real and the fake I mean, and Will…Will's in a coma"

"He…he's in a coma? He's not…" She couldn't bear to say it, knowing that she'd caused her friends so much pain. "Where'd you find Francie's body?"

"Francie was shot, and placed…in the attic of your home."

"What? In the attic? But how?"

"Well they embalmed her, so smell wasn't a problem, they'd put her in a secret compartment in the wall of your attic."

"A secret compartment? But I never had one."

" They built it for her, we checked it."

"But why all the trouble?"

"We don't know."

Sydney stared out the window, reflecting on what she'd just learnt. She'd caused hurt to so many people, Francie, Will and Danny. Nothing good ever came out of her. Vaughn paused a minute then continued.

"SD-6 has just been brought down, three months." Syd smiled, then it suddenly sank in, SD-6 was gone! She was free! She almost started thinking of normalcy with Vaughn when she caught herself. He's married, Syd, stop it.

"How's Dixon and Marshall? And Sloane?"

"Sloane's in CIA custody, we're still trying to get some information out of him. Dixon's all right, so is Diane. Marshall and Dixon joined CIA once their statements were cleared. Dixon's and analyst now and Marshall's with the technical team of course. Oh Marshall's married too, to Carrie, isn't that great? They look perfect together." Vaughn grinned, for the first time since he'd seen Sydney again, the worry lines were off his fore head. Then they reappeared as he realized the double meaning of his words.

"I see." Sydney took a deep breath and looked away. For a moment it'd been like old days, where they could talk for hours and just stare at each other, completely engrossed.

"Is it Alice?" Sydney blurted out before she couldn't stop herself. Vaughn looked at her I surprise.

"Its not her."

"Oh." was it another perfect little petite blonde? Sydney wondered but didn't ask, letting silence fill the air again.

Finally, they landed and Vaughn opened the door, letting Sydney out first. She stepped out and came face to face with Jack Bristow.

"Dad!"

"Sydney!" They pulled each other into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much daddy," She whispered, tears now streaming freely down her face as she finally realized the impact of reality. He patted her back and they finally pulled apart.

"I missed you too Sydney." he replied smiling.

"Come on, let's go or do you want to leave with agent Vaughn?"

"No, its alright I'll go with you." Sydney replied with a brief glance at Vaughn.

So, she hadn't cleared things up with Vaughn yet, Jack thought.

"All right let's go, we'll see you later Vaughn."

"Yeah…ok" He answered with a nod of his head.

Seconds later, the black Cadillac drove off leaving Vaughn standing, wondering why on earth he'd ever agreed to the idea of marrying her. 

Tbc… 

********************************************************************************************

Okay, how was that? It was supposed to be at least twice longer, but I needed to think up of a name for a new organization. Please feel free to tell me your suggestions, I'm really lousy at stuff like that, and I gotta think up of one for the title of this story as well…anyway, I'll see when I can update this, I'm still feeling rather upset now that Ruben won American idol*pout*…hope this doesn't offend anybody… :Reviews would be much appreciated!!


	3. sorry

Hey, to whoever might be reading this, anyway you all must be wondering why I didn't update for so long, actually I had my mid-year exams, so I didn't really have the time, but I'm not going to continue this fic, cos' I realized that I can't do a continuation for something I've never watched before.(Alias has only played for the first half of season 1 and a quarter of season 2 here)and I realized that there's probably a lot of differences I don't know about and I don't want any spoilers..so I'm gonna stop this, really sorry for those who have been reading it, but I might continue after I finish season 2, who knows. Any way, thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Egyptian kat: Thanks for your support, and I'm not Australian, I don't even think you've heard of the place I come from*lol*  
  
Rhine: Thanks for pointing out my mistakes, and just take it Vaughn didn't mention Diane:, oh and he said "francie died" cos' he was so used to saying it already.that was what I wanted to show.Anyway thanks:  
  
Melody: Don't worry, it'll never be Alice unless I'm dead*lol*  
  
Leo's lil' sista: Not alice:I might put your name if I continue this fic in the future*lol*oh yeah, and go clay!!  
  
Star potter twins: sorry, but I can't continue, maybe later: 


End file.
